User talk:Wagnike2
I don't think you can mod on PS2. You need the internet to receive the mod, and the PS2 doesn't get a signal. If you want to mod, get the game on PC, get used to the controls, and google the mod sites. Nickduse 19:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC)NICKDUSENickduse 19:27, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yes, we are always open to changes to tweak and update the main page. How do you set up the new system you mentioned? Dan the Man 1983 15:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah that would be cool, thanks :) Dan the Man 1983 15:55, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::A user has made a very good point here about the colour scheme change to the wiki. Could you change the font of links in Navigation boxes to a colour that is easier to read and easier on the eyes please. Thanks. Dan the Man 1983 19:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Template colours Hi, I'm Tom one of this Wiki's Bureaucrats, a month a go you put this, "This is the kind of thing that I was asking about, :-) . I'll work on a fix for it early in the week.", ''on Dan's wall, you were referring to changing the colours of the templates to go with the new colour scheme, I was just wondering if you'd forgotten about it or if you just haven't got round to it yet. Tom Talk 12:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Tom Talk 16:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I fixed the Infobox template, but class="wikitable" and everything in Category:Navigation is still too bright. Matthias 07:11, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hidden interiors With the hidden interiors universe- in gta liberty stories, is sals office in his mansion actually located inside the house? Pattipop 05:54, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Wikimafia Wiki Hi Wagnike2 i am not too good with these computer languages and i want to ask if you could make this main page http://wikimafia.wikia.com/wiki/Wikimafia_Wiki to look better (optimized for monobook). --Luckyshot 666 08:41, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Colors Hey Nic, how's it going? I had a question about the way navboxes are colored, and 'ILan' suggested that I ask you. So Silesian asked me if I thought that some of the navboxes are colored a little strangely (he linked this as an example), as they are yellow lettering on a white background for the link side, and then gray lettering with a light blue background on the other. Do you know anything about how one would go about changing the coloring on these navboxes? If so, my thought would be changing it to a darker background, since the yellow lettering is everywhere on this wiki. Any knowledge of yours would be appreciated. Winter Moon (talk) 13:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) ::To fix that you need to change the Template:Navbox, not every template particullary. I can do that, but not now, in a few days. I also tried to make the colored names on the Activity Feed, but it doesn't work, we tried 3 variants. [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8]] '' [[User:Dodo8|''Dodo8'' [[User talk:Dodo8|''